pokemon_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Endo Mushi
Endo Mushi (遠藤むし) is the lead Cure of Pokemon! Pretty Cure. She is known to be energetic and her family work with her as entomologists. When she meets Hope, she believes in herself and what her parents think of her. Mushi’s alter ego is Cure Bug (キュアムシ) and is also known as the Pretty Cure of bug type Pokemon. Her known nickname is Enshi (演出) by others. Her Japanese voice claim is Hiroko Emori (who voices Koi from the Japanese dub of the Elements Pretty Cure series) and her English voice claim is Sarah Michelle Gellar (who voice Mio Yamato from the English dub of Danganronpa: The End Is Near). Appearance Mushi Mushi is an average height, fair-skinned girl with a curved up nose and an average weight. Her thick, brown hair brushes against her shoulders and she is sometimes seen wearing a bug shaped clip on the left side of her fringe, sometimes being held up in a bun for convenience. Her face has a curved neck, which has lime green anime shaped eyes with thick eyelashes and brown eyebrows over them and she is always shown to be happy because of her smiley face. She is often normally shown in a girly sense infused with bugs, and she is often shown to wear a bug necklace. Her school attire consists of a lime green jacket which covers a green dress and a forest green necktie. She is also wearing a pair of lime green pants, and a pair of green shoes. Cure Bug As Cure Bug, her eyes remain the same while her hair becomes lime green and grows longer, which is tied in a high ponytail for some reason, and she gains antennae on top of her head as well as a pair of wings on her back. Her outfit is a lime dress with green leggings and lime green gloves. On her feet are lime green boots with green ribbons attached to the toes. Her golden belt contains the lime green coloured pounch which also contains her PokeMo. Personality No matter what you do, I’ll be here. Mushi is shown to be energetic and lively girl with a creative talent of art, with a creative talent of art and photography. She is known for her entomology skills due to her family working as entomologists. She can be a bit clumsy, but she is very good at being the best at discovering all of the bug type Pokemon in her Pokédex. She is also very smart and fun, as she knows well about the other Cures. Etymology Endo means gift of god, referring to her friends while Mushi means Bug, which she is related to and her Cure name. Cure Bug The great bug power of honesty! Cure Bug! Cure Bug (キュアムシ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mushi. In order to transform, she needs the PokeMo and her Cure Jewel. During battles, Cure Bug tends to use her bug powers to propel herself forward. She can also use her Bug type skills to attack when needed. Transformation “Pokemon Power, Activate!”: Mushi’s PokeMo opens up, revealing her reflection in the mirror. She shouts the transformation line and the transformation starts. She is shown in a glowing lime green background as her hair colour changes along with her high ponytail appearance. She then touches the ground and forms her wings as well as her antennae. Then, her dress, boots and gloves appear in a flash of lime green light. After landing on the ground, she introduces herself before striking her final pose. Attacks * Bug’s Life is her main attack. She summons the Mushikaizer and says the attack name for a big explosion with bugs. * Superstar Pokemon Adventure is the group’s main attack, in which they summon their own weapon and say the attack name before the rainbow ray of light hits the enemy. Facts about her * Mushi owns a pet got called Shiro. * Her main Island is Bug Island by Gail. Trivia * Mushi is revealed to be one of the Cures on her team to be happy. * Mushi is revealed that she has Testophobia in the start of the series. Category:Females Category:Pokemon! Pretty Cure Category:Main characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists